sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Cold War
Chinese Commander Dail (early) President of the Federal Republic of China (2108-2128) Premier Chen (2108-2128) Lord Arktivus Brevon Commander of Lord Brevon's Army Dr. Isaak Weil Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks General Waraabe President of Singapore |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment **Intelligence Support Activity *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command **Naval Special Warfare Development Group *U.S. Air Force **24th Special Tactics Squadron *CIA *National Guard *U.S. Law Enforcement **LAPD **FBI **Secret Service Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Cnadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Republic of Yemen Armed Forces Strategic Defense Coalition *United Federation of China Armed Forces United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Marine Corps *United Korea Navy *United Korea Air Force |forces2 =Strategic Defense Coalition Federal Republic of China Armed Forces Somali Pirates Yemeni Militia ISI Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Armed Forces *Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks *Controlled U.S. Drone Fleet |casual1 = Mega Man X Zero Thousands of civilians and soldiers killed during the drone attacks |casual2 = Tian Zhao Lord Arktivus Brevon Dr. Isaak Weil Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks Thousands of soldiers killed before and during the drone attacks }}The Second Cold War (also called the New Cold War or Cold War II) is a term for a new, post-Cold-War era of political and military tension between opposing geopolitical power blocs, with one bloc typically reported as being led by Federal Republic of China and the other led by the United States of North America, United States of Europe, Russia and NATO Coalition. It is akin to the original Cold War that saw a stand-off and proxy wars between the Western Bloc led by the United States, and the Eastern Bloc led by the Soviet Union, Russia's predecessor. It may also refer to growing tensions between the United States and China. The conflict was a period of military stalemate between the United States and her allies and the Strategic Defense Coalition, who were an alliance of Eastern nations in Asia that were headed by the Federal Republic of China. The Second Cold War was caused by rivalry over rare Earth elements, primarily Celerium, and involved a series of covert strike force missions that ended in a U.S.-NATO victory. Background Celerium was a rare earth material that was found in mines underneath Asian countries, which is why the PRC had the most of it. They used it to produce cell phones, but these materials could render EMPs and other military equipment obsolete if they were to be used for war. Celerium became disputed between the United States of America, United Korea, East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and Federal Republic of China, since the Federal Republic of China had a monopoly over the production of the element, and the United States had only a small percentage of the manufacturing. Michelle Bosworth, the President of the United States from 2104 to 2138 replacing the former U.S. president Xander Bradley, tried to keep relations well with Premier Chen of the Federal Republic of China, but with the rise of Lord Arktivus Brevon in February 10, 2108, the Second Cold War was inevitable. Later in the abandoned facility in the American city of Baltimore, Zero (who is awakened by Ciel and Sonic Jr II and they helped him to overthrow Lord Arktivus Brevon and end the tyrant's reign of terror, the CIA agents Sash Lilac and Carol Tea along with Cynder Jr as well as his friends Tails Jr, Knuckles Jr, Amy Jr, Sonic Sr, Shadow, Terra and Aqua rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque after his spacecraft crash lands in the heart of New York City while Sonic Sr II transforms into Ultraman Orb Orb Origin to fight against a Demaaga and decided to use the powers of Ultraman Ginga and X into Lightning Attacker but upon his victory, the monster evaporated into a mass of dark energies that flee from Earth. He soon receive a vision of using the powers of Ultraseven and Zero into a new form and went to find Lilac, Cynder Jr, Tails Jr and Sonic Sr II's friends just before they were confronted by The Master Chief/John-117 and the Blue Team members Linda-058, Kelly-087 and Frederic-104 to convince Sonic Sr II to come out of retirement and join the United States Armed Forces and Sentinel Task Force in which Sonic Sr II accepts it. At Torque's request, the three along with Sonic Sr II, Tails Jr, Cynder Jr, Shadow, Terra, Aqua, Master Chief and Blue Team set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: Federal Republic of China, a country militarized by its new Chinese commander Dail; United Korea, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao; and United States of America, whose U.S. President Michelle Bosworth and the Royal Magister of the U.S. Army is unprepared for the Second Cold War. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the Sentinel Task Force Military officers General Gong and Neera Li, who doubt that the Stone is threatened. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade, a henchman of Mayor Zao, but not before Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr defeats Spade which forces him to retreat to the Federal Republic of China after his defeat. After the shrine in Seattle collapses, Carol and Tails Jr is separated from Lilac, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II and pinned by rubble, but she and Tails Jr were saved by the timid basset hound Milla Basset. That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II that he is an alien sent to apprehend and execute the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on Planet Earth. Arktius Brevon has invaded the Federal Republic of China, murdered Dail's father in Beijing, and brainwashed Dail to be the new Chinese commander and his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The Next Cold War Beginnings of the War :See also: Battle of Hkababo Razi, Battle of FOB Spectre, Battle of Lahore, Battle of the Port of Singapore, Battle of Shanghai, Invasion of Somalia, Battle of St. Petersburg and Battle of Cleveland The United States began to invade Asia from November 2114 to May 2128, invading a drone facility in Myanmar to investigate Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil's Celerium facilities underground, beneath the Hkababo Razi Mountains. After this incident, the Federal Republic of China decided to invade the Republic of India, a close US ally. The US troops and Sentinel Task Force operatives held Forward Operating Base "Spectre" from repeated SDC attacks, defending India from an SDC invasion. The SDC tried to invade Iran, but their freighter carrying their Dongfeng 121 Anti-Ship missiles was destroyed in Singapore's Keppel Terminal by a team of U.S. Navy SEALs led by Matthew Snider and Jameson Locke. After arriving in Somalia, Sonic Sr II and Sash Lilac were in the backseat of a U.S. Army Humvee heading to the enemy compound, with Master Chief (John-117) and the Spartan Frederic in the driver's and passenger's seats respectively. As soon as they ram through the gates, they come out of their vehicles and cut their way in through the heavy enemy resistance as they are bombarded by mortars and attacked by Somalia Technicals. Sonic Sr II is given control of the V-22 Osprey's remote turret to soften up the resistance. After a lot of fighting through the compound, they head into Waraabe's office building and meet fierce resistance inside. After the Somali militia are eliminated, they breach inside an office and kill everyone inside except Waraabe. The three intruders put on gas masks and the interrogation begins. Master Chief releases the gas from the chemical attacks in Europe in the corner of the room and demands an already-frightened Waraabe to tell them Dr. Isaak Weil's location in exchange for a gas mask to save his life. Panicking, Waraabe hastily tells them that his contact was a snake named Serpentine and that he never personally met Dr. Isaak Weil. Sonic Sr II steps on Waraabe's thigh, asking for Serpentinek's location. In pain, Waraabe finally breaks and reveals that Serpentine can be found in Paris. Master Chief gives Waraabe a gas mask, but promptly executes him as the African fumbles with the gas mask for "the boys at Hereford," referring to the Maverick Hunters who were killed in the event of Elf Wars. The U.S. Army Rangers and the Sentinel Task Force leave the building and head to their primary exfil point, but Nikolai radios them and alerts them of a rapidly approaching sandstorm. They regroup with the other Sentinel operatives and U.S. Army Rangers and hurry on to the exfil point, but before they can board the chopper, they are ambushed by the Somalia militia and are forced to cut their way through to the second LZ. Again, the second exfil is on the roof of a building full of Somali militia, but the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force deal with them. The LZ still being too hot, Yuri uses the remote turret to neutralize any hostile militia. Unfortunately, a rocket shoots down V-22 Osprey VTOL, sending it hurtling out of control towards Blue Team and Sentinel Task Force. The Blue Team, Sonic Sr II and Sash Lilac rappels down the building to avoid getting hit by the out of control Osprey VTOL. Master Chief tells Blue Team, Sonic Sr II and Sash Lilac to find U.S. Air Force Pilot, and to execute an emergency exfil. They make their way through the heavy sandstorm, dealing with Waraabe's men along the way. The group makes it to the crash site, and Sonic Sr II carries an injured Osprey pilot with the others to the emergency exfil, where they finally get out of the village. Frederic then asks Sonic Sr II and Sash Lilac how they plan to capture Serpentine while the Second Cold War rages on. Master Chief replies that while they can't, he knows someone who can. Defense of Afghan VIPs and the collapse of SDC :See also: Invasion of Afghanistan, Raid of Paris Base, Operation Return to Sender and Assassination of Tian Zhao After the Invasion of Somalia which leads to the American and Sentinel strategic victory, the protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade (who is followed by Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr) and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine. The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists along with Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II as emissaries to South Korea to discuss an alliance with United States and Allied Forces against North Korea. They are detained by President Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance except Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II refuses to blame and escapes back to the United States. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Lord Arktivus Brevon, Serpentine, Dr. Isaak Weil, Copy X and Omega, Copy Sonic managed to pursue them and later sacrificed himself to weaken Omega with the frag grenade. Meanwhile in the city of Los Angeles after Copy Sonic's sacrificed himself, Ultraman Zero was sent to discover the source of the evil energies, leading to his encounter with the revived Maverick Leader Sigma (who is killed by X, Zero and Axl after the Maverick Wars ended) sent by Dr. Isaak Weil to stop Ultraman Zero. Meeting the revived Sigma, Ultraman Zero recognized him for his fight with his master (Leo) and his students (the late Copy Sonic and the late Sonic Jr). Sensing something off with the former's lack of speeches and live signs, Ultraman Zero quickly fights him but as he is about to be attacked by Mecha Gomora, Orb (who is transformed and returned from New York City by Sonic Sr II with the Orb Ring) arrived in time to save him. Meanwhile on the Space Garrison Headquarters in the Land of Light, Ultraman Jack, Zoffy and Ultraseven realised that Ultraman Zero should arrive sooner but sensing the widespread of the evil energy being similar to Rayblood, the three decided to take off and search for the young warrior. Seeing how their attacks being ineffective, Ultraman Zero Zero and Orb decided to assume their strongest forms, Ultimate Zero and Orb Trinity respectively. After defeating the revived Sigma and Mecha Gomora with their stronger forms, Orb told of his situation on United States Valley before his head immersed with the same vision. They went off to find Carol and Milla before they can investigate. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Feeling guilty for Copy Sonic's death, Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to the New York City (which is later rebuilt) to find and awaken Mega Man X and tells him to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base in Paris, but she is captured and tortured by Lord Brevon, Mega Man X managed to save Lilac until he sacrificed himself to weaken Lord Brevon which he releases the Dark Elf after X's death) from the Legendary Hero's seal. Meanwhile, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II ally with Spade (who betrays Lord Brevon and joined the Team Dark members Shadow Jr, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega) to storm the base in Paris, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, Lord Brevon summoned an army of revived monsters. Ultraman Zero sensed him as Reionics, to which Lord Brevon confirms and plots to continue the legacy of Alien Rayblood. He revives six monsters for his opponents to deal with. As Lord Brevon left his army to Ultraman Zero and Orb, the two Ultras managed to use their other forms and incapacitate Vict Lugiel and Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Zero orders Orb to pursue Lord Arktivus Brevon and is about to be weakened by the remaining monsters until Ultraman Jack, Zoffy and Ultraseven arrives. Transforming into Spacium Zeperion, Ultraman Orb catches Lord Arktivus Brevon on his trail. Facing against the monsters who previously gave them a hard time, the Ultra Brothers' improved strength allows them to efficiently destroy their original foes at instant. Ultraman Orb tries to destroy Lord Arktivus Brevon but the villain appears unscatched, pummeling the Ultra Warrior before he escaped but not before he calls Lord Arktivus Brevon a monster which he wouldn't get away with that and swears his revenge. After he failed to defeat Lord Arktivus Brevon which leaves a hint about 100 monsters, Jack and Zoffy believes that he tries to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II) tries to follow in suit but was ordered to stay behind by Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven, who wanted to gave the Ultra a training in a self-created pocket dimension. After training for 10 years, Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero acknowledged Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II)'s success, giving him the Ultraseven card. Finally knowing the meaning behind his visions, Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II) utilized both Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero's powers into Emerium Slugger. They are all separated in the ensuing conflict after the training with Zero and Seven. Later the Strategic Defense Coalition ordered an assassination attempt on Russian Federation and Afghanistan VIPs near Maidan Shah Providence in Afghanistan nearly succeeded, with two of the convoy's vehicles being blown up by the SDC troops and IEDs. Federal Chinese Republic's issues with the United States increased with the debate over Chinese troops in Pakistan, led by SDC Chairman Tian Zhao himself. The Chinese troops there let a US force off when Tian Zhao found out that the American troops there were only present. in order to track down Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil. This was to be a mistake, as hostilities had not yet ended and President Michelle Bosworth and JSOC commander Admiral Lord Terrence Hood sanctioned a hit on General Zhao in Peshawar, Pakistan. Shooting down Zhao's airship and two other VTOLs, the United States Strike Force and Sentinel Task Force operatives got rid of Chinese ground forces in the city before hacking into the defenses of the downed airship and shooting Zhao, who was already wounded. His death caused the Strategic Defense Coalition to collapse, and China made a new bond with the United States, beginning a short period of partnership. After Zhao's assassination in Peshawar, Neera Li finds Lilac but before she can arrest Lilac, she was confronted by Cynder Jr, Master Chief and the Blue Team who told that Lilac will never do that when they refused to stand down until Ultraman Orb (Sonic Sr II), Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven intervened Neera when they arrived just in time to tell her that reveals that Lilac is not guilty for the death of Mega Man X in which he sacrificed himself to save us all, Zero's best friend and told Neera to drop out the charges and release her in which she accepts it and they went to The Pentagon in Washington, D.C. for the truth he has revealed, where Commander Royal Magister determines that she is innocent in which Sonic Sr II's right for the truth about the spirit of Cynder and tells Chronicler Ignitus the Flam Guardian to reveal that Zao of United Korea is challenging the United States and NATO coalition forces for the Stone. Lilac, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II rejoins her friends along with the former Maverick Hunter Zero and convinces East Asian Federation, Federal Republic of China, Russian Federation, Oceanic Federation and the United Korea to unite with the United States and NATO coalition forces against the Dr. Weil's Mavericks and Lord Brevon's robot army and end the Second Cold War. Final days of the War :See also: Battle of Socotra Island, Battle of USS Barack Obama, Battle of Los Angeles, Battle of Port-au-Prince and Final Battle against Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil The bloodshed did not stop after Federal Republic of China, the United States and the NATO coalition buried the hatchet. Since they were allies, Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil decided to blow them both up, as he considered them to be capitalist enemies of the people. He hacked into US drones in the U.S.S. Barack Obama six years later and led drone attacks on Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Beijing in the Federal Republic, as well as New York City, Washington, D.C., and Los Angeles in the United States. Millions in Federal Republic of China and thousands upon thousands in the United States were killed, many of them civilians who were killed when the evacuations were hammered. During the drone attacks of United States and China, Lord Arktivus Brevon managed to revive Omega and later retrieved the Giga Battle Nizer in the Monster Graveyard before announcing that his ship is repaired. Just before the ship takes off, the ship was destroyed by the U.S. and NATO coalition fighters in hopes of turning the tide of war. Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil would only be stopped when U.S.-NATO coalition, United Korea and Chinese special forces attacked a former US drone facility where he successfully prevent them from launching the ship before the takeoff while Sash Lilac, Milla Basett, Carol Tea, Master Chief, Blue Team, Zero, Ultraman Zero, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Zoffy, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II board it. Lord Arktivus Brevon had Tyrant to deal with Zoffy and Jack before he tried to revive an army of monsters. The team combats Lord Arktivus Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine along with Copy X and later Omega Zero where they managed to destroy Serpentine and Tyrant while Master Chief, Blue Team and Zero managed to destroy Syntax, Copy X and Omega Zero with the help of Ultra brothers and the Guardians Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir and Fairy Leviathan. With the destruction of Syntax, Copy X and Omega Zero, the Mother Elf was freed from Dr. Isaak Weil's control. Later Cynder Jr, Master Chief and the Blue Team saves and frees Chinese commander Dail from brainwashing, where he had a change of heart and switched sides with the United States and NATO coalition forces after he betrays Brevon when he is no longer his servant. After defeating the monster along with Serpentine, Copy X and Omega Zero, Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks Lilac, Carol, Tails Jr, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II, who are forced to render her unconscious when Hidden Phantom sacrificed himself to calm Millia down with the help of Sonic Sr II's allies Terra, Aqua, Sonic Sr and Shadow the Hedgehog. Enraged, Lilac, Zero and Sonic Sr II attack and intervened Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil from the reviving 100 monsters, Zero used his power to bring Orb to to find Lord Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil, reunited Lilac abd Zero and both of them duel for the sake of the universe. Despite Lord Brevon's confidence in regeneration, Orb, Lilac and Zero prepares to fight him to the point when the monster can no longer regenerate. Orb begins an all-out attack on Lord Brevon by continuously attacking him before he can regenerate until he kills Lord Brevon thus avenging the death of North Korean dictator as well as Sonic Sr II's defeat while Lilac and Zero defeats Dr. Isaak Weil while Carol, Cynder Jr, Sonic Sr, Shadow, Terra, Aqua, Master Chief and Blue Team takes Millia to the escape back which made it back to Earth. After the monster Brevon is destroyed for good, his Giga Battle Nizer vanished in thin air as Zero watches in confusion just before Brevon's ship is about to exploded, Zero sacrificed himself to take time for Sash Lilac, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II (who is saved by Ultraman Zero and taken to M78) to reach the escape pod which is sent back to Earth and later taking Dr. Isaak Weil along with Brevon's ship with him until the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in the US Army medical tent in Alaskan Snowfields in the United States and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The United States of America, NATO coalition, United Korea, Republic of Canada, Oceanic Federation, Federal Republic of China, Russian Federation and East Asian Federation resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the Second Cold War. Aftermath After the war, the five Ultras return to the Land of Light where Ultraman Orb is given the offer of a Star Mark and a place in the Space Garrison, which he declines as he states that he prefers to be a U.S. Marine, and leaves to head back to Planet Earth to reunite Lilac, Carol, Milla, Neera, Master Chief, Blue Team and Sonic Sr II's friends. Ultraman Zero is still in confusion as to what happened but preferred to keep it to himself. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, Milla, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Tails Jr, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team and returns to space while Sonic Sr II went and told Luna Ciel that Zero didn't make it back to Planet Earth which he sacrificed himself to take Sonic Sr II, Lilac, Carol, Cynder Jr, Master Chief, Blue Team and Ultraman Zero some time before he tell Ciel to take her to the Central Park in New York City for the Airport to see the statue of Zero. Later, Sonic Sr II and Ciel went to the statue of the Legendary Hero Zero in the Central Park at New York City to honor him. Sonic Sr II told Luna Ciel to make sure that Zero's sacrifice isn't for nothing, she stands up and expresses her faith in Zero, and the hope that he'll return someday. In Arizona, Zero's helmet as it lays shattered on the ground along with various other metal pieces. Dr. Isaak Weil survived from the destruction of the Brevon's ship along with Zero, albeit battered and tries to enact his revenge by reviving Ultraman Belial, but quickly realised that his predecessor is still alive. Ultraman Geed walks in as Dr. Isaak Weil sensed something familiar with his aura before getting killed in cold blood, which in fact Ultraman Geed is later bonded with Shadow Jr, the leader of the new Team Dark and son of the father Shadow the Hedgehog and mother Rouge the Bat. Gallery U.S.S. Barack Obama deck BOII.png U.S.S. Barack Obama under attack BOII.png Aftermath loading screen BOII.png Overflow Load Screen BOII.png Under Siege Reveal Image BOIII.png MRAP Cordis Die BOII.jpg UH-60 Black Hawk Cordis Die BOII.png US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 120229-A-8536E-817 - U.S. Army soldiers prepare to conduct security checks near the Pakistan border at Combat Outpost Dand Patan in Afghanistan s Paktya province on.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg German Army in Kunduz.jpg Afghan National Army 201st Commando Kandak in Feb 2008.jpg Zachary Rhyner and Army SF in Shok Valley.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg 580162 2nd Commando Regiment Afghanistan 2012 boarding US Army Chinook.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Afghanistan us army 3110x2073 wallpaper www.miscellaneoushi.com 96.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1 4.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg Rus2a.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg US soldiers in Zabul province.jpg US 10th Mountain Division soldiers in Afghanistan.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg V-22 Osprey at Hurlburt Field.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg M1A2 Abrams tanks Severed Ties CoDG.png ROK Marine with K2.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg 2014.9.24. 해병대교육훈련단 - 해병대 수색대 극기주 훈련 - 24th, Sep, 2014, ROKMC E&T Group-Endurance Training of ROKMC Recon (15281386518).jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg US Navy 020801-M-0000X-001 U.S. Marine from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) Special Operations Capable (SOC) participates in a long-range deployment exercise from the amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD .jpg MARSOC conducts VBSS training with 160th SOAR 121112-M-EL893-421.jpg Marsoc vbss.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg Battle of Socotra.png MARSOC are shooting with M4 at Washoe Coutny Reginal Shooting Facility.jpg SOCKOR ballon jump 2009.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Marines MARPAT.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Marines.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Rangers afg.jpg Rangers Hamburg MW3.png U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-army-rangers-bridge.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Category:2100s conflicts Category:2110s conflicts Category:2120s conflicts Category:2130s conflicts Category:22nd-century conflicts Category:Second Cold War Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving United Korea Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving India Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Iran Category:Wars involving Singapore Category:Wars involving NATO Category:Wars involving East Asian Federation Category:Wars involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Fictional wars Category:Foreign relations of the European Union Category:Foreign relations of China Category:China–Russia relations Category:22nd century in Europe Category:22nd century in Russia Category:Foreign relations of Russia Category:Foreign relations of the United States Category:Geopolitical rivalry Category:Global conflicts Category:History of Russia (1992–present) Category:Russia–NATO relations Category:Russia–European Union relations Category:Russia–United States relations